Changement de vie
by Hermi33
Summary: Hermione a changé au point que personne ne la reconnait... mais ce n'est pas pour déplaire a certains... Petit probleme désormais régler mais j'ai du supprimer la fic pour la remettre
1. Chapter 1

Bijour tous le monde alors je tient a préciser que j'ai fait un mélange Harry Potter et 4 filles et un Jean (Lena et Bridget et quelques personnes citer ne sont pas de ma création) Voila et Bonne Lecture

«- Allo? Bee?

- Ouais qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- T'a finit t'a valise?

- Non je ne l'ai même pas commencé.

- T'étais au courant qu'on partait demain?

- Oui je sais maman. Tu voulais quoi?

- Le numéro du quai c'est lequel?

- 9 ¾ je croit.

- Ok a demain.

- Bye.»

**Mione dit**: Hey Len' t'a eu Bee aujourd'hui?

**Lenita dit**: Ouais a l'instant elle a pas encore finit sa valise

**Mione dit**: QUOI?

**Lenita dit**: Ouais mais pourquoi tu me demandais ça?

**Mione dit**: Bah sa fait 3 jours que j'l'ai pas vu

**Lenita dit**: Ouais je sais moi nan plus elle devait être trop occuper avec Eric… et le quai c'est bien 9 ¾?

**Mione dit**: Ouais mais oublie pas 11h 30 pétante sur le quai

**Lenita dit** : C'est plutôt à Bee qu'il faut le dire lol

Harry et Ron traînaient leurs valises en direction du portail les menant a la voit 9 ¾ .

Tu croit pas qu'on sera un peu en avance? Demanda Ron

Peut être mais de toute façon on ne pouvait pas venir plus tard

Ils passèrent la barrière et se surprirent a trouver deux filles assise sur leurs valises en train de rigoler.

Tu les connaît? demanda Harry

Nan elles sont encore jamais venue a poudlard répondit ron avant de se faire bousculer par une 3è jeune fille.

Désolé, dit celle-ci, Len', Mione! Elle se dirigea vers les deux filles toujours exploser de rire.

Mione? S'interrogèrent les deux gars

Bee! Toujours en retard

Oui qu'est ce que tu veut tout le monde n'est pas comme toi

Je sais je suis la perfection même

Elles partirent dans un fou rire

Harry, Ron! Venez!

Les gars se dirigèrent vers elles

Mione c'est toi?

Celle-ci se regarda

Ben… oui aux dernières news

Tu as vraiment… changé dit Harry

Effectivement elle était plutôt bien formée (enfin ce qu'il faut ou il faut) et avais les cheveux disciplinées et raides elle se maquillais légèrement crayon noir avec un peu de gloss et du fard a paupière clair niveau vestimentaire aussi elle portait une mini jupe en jean et un dos nu blanc a décolleté en V et des sandales noires.

Vous aimez? Demanda une des deux filles l'accompagnant. Sa nous a mis pas mal de temps a la relooker n'est ce pas Bee?

Exacte mais elle a fait du jolie travaille sur toi aussi

Au fait, reprit Hermy, Len', Bee, voici Harry et Ron; Harry, Ron, Lena et Bridget

Lena était de taille moyenne elle avait les cheveux Noirs et bouclées lui arrivant au bas des omoplates elle avait les yeux vert et les trait fin elle n'était pas trop chargée en maquillage, un peu comme hermy, elle portait un jean taille basse, moulant et délavé et un débardeur noir avec une rose rouge dessus ainsi que des baskets ripcurl.

Bridget elle était grande. Ses cheveux étaient long (au niveau du bassin) raides et blonds elle avait des yeux bleus azur elle portait un bandeau (comme haut) bleu et une jupe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux et des sandales a talon blanches. Elle avait des créoles en argent. On remarquais aussi quelle avait une fée de tatouer sur la cheville.

Le téléphone d'hermy sonna

Désolé… Oui? A c'est toi… Oui et toi? Ouais je sais… oui mais… nan…. Hey t'arrête de me couper oui? Je sais çà mais nan je te l'ai déjà dit… Nan je peut pas venir aller bye

C'était qui? Demanda Bee

Mike…

Len' et Bee partirent dans un fou rire

Ouais bon arrêtez c'est pas le moment j'en est marre il me lâche pas d'une semelle.

Lena arrêta de rire en remarquant un jeune homme Blond arriver sur le quai.

Qui c'est? Demanda t'elle

Malfoy mais c'est pas le genre de type fréquentable.

Dommage il est mignon dit elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermy lui tira le bras tu te souvient de ce que je t'ai dit sur lui

Oui oui je sais faut l'éviter

Et l'autre truc?

Elle souria et regarda Drago puis mione et explosa de rire suivie rapidement d'hermy

Entendant des éclats de rire Drago tourna la tête vers le petit groupe et regarda avec insistance les trois filles

_Intéressant _pensa t-il

Le train entra en gare et Drago disparut à l'intérieur

Bon je vous laisse dit mione je doit aller voir MC go

Ok a+ Mione

Bonjour Professeur!

Bonjour miss… Granger je vient a l'instant de quitter le second préfet je tient a vous préciser quelques points vous ferais une ronde chaque soirs pour vérifier qu'aucuns élèves ne se promène dans les couloirs vous pouvez retirez des points aux élèves mais ne soyez pas trop excessive. Sur ce bon voyage.

Bien professeur

Elle entra dans le compartiment et posa ses valises. Elle regarda le préfet mais ne voyais pas son visage car il lisait la gazette des sorciers.

Elle s'installa en face de lui le dos contre la vitre et alluma son lecteur CD. Elle chantonnant les paroles les yeux fermée et en balançant sa tête au rythme de la musique.

Drago leva alors les yeux de son journal et souria en reconnaissant une des filles du quai

_De mieux en mieux… _

Fin du Chapitre 1 Alors je veux Pleins de Reviews pour la suite SVP yeux de chien battu Merci ''


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre et les suivants seront écrits par moi et Malicia3389

Après que Hermione les aient quitté, Ron et Harry proposèrent aux filles de monter dans le train avec eux. Elles acceptèrent. Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, puis s'installèrent.

Dites les gars, dit Bee, Comment vous avez rencontré Hermione ?

Ba à Poudlard on est dans la même maison et en même année donc c'est logique ! Et vous ? demanda Ron.

On la rencontrer à la plage, elle était en vacances avec ses parents et on a fait connaissance la bas, depuis on est inséparable ! Répondit Lena.

Hermione posa son magazine et se tourna vers son homologue masculin (qui était bien sur de nouveau en tête a tête avec son journal) Ne voulant pas le déranger elle s'allongea sur sa banquette et s'endormie.

Drago posa alors son journal et profita du fait qu'elle dorme pour …. (Mali : Vous saurez pas euh…. Angel : Rohhh t'abuse là Mali : Mais nan c'est pas vrai Angel : m'en fout moi je continu na ! Mali : Ouinnn Angel tira la langue a Mali) … la détailler (Angel : ha ha ha vous pensiez a quoi là ?)

Il l'a trouvait plutôt pas mal mais un truc clochait il croyait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part (Mali : Perspicace le tit Drago Angel : Chut)

Etant bientôt arriver a Poudlard, Drago décida de se changer. Il ouvrit sa valise et le déclic réveilla Hermione qui sourit en remarquant la vue qu'elle avait, mais elle ne bougea pas préférant continuer de mater. Hey oui, Drago était en boxer… noir pour être exacte, il avait les épaules larges et musclées. Il se retourna vivement et Hermione ferma les yeux précipitamment.

- Sa te plait ? Demanda t-il. Le spectacle est beau à voir ?

- Oui faut dire que t'es pas mal elle sourie

- Pas mal ? Tu veux dire carrément beau

- Elle rigola. Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe mais c'est vrai

- Je sais, désolé d'arrêter ce spectacle mais… il enfila son uniforme. Au fait comment sa se fait que tu soit préfête en chef t'es nouvelle nan ?

- Moi nouvelle ? Elle explosa de rire. Nan je suis la depuis ma première année.

- Pourquoi je t'est jamais vu alors ?

- Elle rigola de nouveau. Oh que si tu m'a vu mais t'inquiète j'ai changé et j'espère que toi aussi

Le train s'arrêta. Hermione rassembla ses affaires (Baladeur magazines….).

- Tu te change pas ?

- Pour te laisser le plaisir de me mater en sous vêtements ? Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago, nan, au revoir le sourire, j'ai pas envie aller bye !

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se passa très bien avec une ambiance plutôt agréable. Arriver à Poudlard, Bridget (appelé Bee) et Lena suivirent les 2 garçons jusqu'au moment ou elles virent Hermione a qui elles firent de grands gestes pour qu'elle les remarque.

Attendez les gars y'a Hermy qui arrive ! s'exclama Bee

Vraiment pas discrète (pour ce qui n'ont pas compris ses pour les signes) pensa Harry, mais plutôt…. mignonnes.

Quand le groupe eu rejoint Hermione, ils montèrent tous dans une calèche pour le banquet de bienvenue.

Arriver au château, ils descendirent de la calèche. Les filles s'arretèrent devant celle-ci en disant aux garçons de partir devant.

**Dans la grande salle à la fin de la répartition des 1ère années :**

Qu'est ce qu'elles font ? demanda Harry à Ron.

Comment veut-tu que je le sache ?

Dumbledore pris la parole :

Je voudrais maintenant vous présenter deux nouvelles venues qui entreront directement en 7ème année, Lena Kaligaris et Bridget Vreeland.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent mais personne n'entra, cependant on pouvait entendre une discussion.

Dépêche Bee on est ENCORE (bien appuyé sur le encore) en retard ! dit Lena à Bee

Sa va c'est a cause de ce maudit sombal qui m'a mordu !

Quelle idée de lui avoir donné des Dragées surprises ? continua Lena

Je suis sure qu'il aurait préféré des fizwizbiz ! On essaiera la prochaine fois ! dit Hermione

Sans moi dit Bee

Elles explosèrent de rire.

Elles finirent enfin par entrer dans la grande salle. Mac Gonagall regarda méchamment Hermione qui n'avait pas son uniforme et qui était arrivé en retard, mais elles semblèrent oublier qu'une école entière les regardait.

Tu l'as revu Paul ? demanda Hermione à Lena

Ouais j'ai fait un portrait de lui mais j'ai toujours Kostos en tête et sa m'énerve !

T'inquiète pas je te trouverais un mec bien ! dit Bee

Non c'est bon je préfère me débrouiller toute seule ok ? Parce que toi et les mecs…

Elles arrivèrent enfin au niveau du choipeau. Hermione alla s'asseoir à sa table mais elle s'assit seule n'ayant pas vu les garçons !

Bridget Vreeland passa en 1ère sous le choipeau qui, après une longue hésitation l'a réparti à Griffondor. Elle alla donc rejoindre son amie et continuèrent de jacasser en attendant le tour de Lena.

Suite au prochain chapitre…. SVP plein de review !


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3 !

RAR :

oOHikariOo : MDR ouais sale tete et oui se sera un drago Hermione

Rebecca-Black : Merci et pis c'est cool si tu la suit !

Buzame : Merci et nan Len et Bee ne sont pas en uniforme merci Beaucoup pour ta review surtout que j'adore ta fic c'est toi qui m'a inspiré MDR

Samaralia : Merci et Dsl de pas pouvoir la poster plus tot

Bonne Lecture

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce fut au tour de Lena de passer sous le choipeau, qui hésita longtemps et la réparti finalement à Griffondor avec ses 2 amies. Elle rejoignit Bee et Hermione au moment ou des 100aine de plats apparurent sur les tables. Elles prirent quelque chose a manger puis sortirent de la grande salle sous le regard outré des professeurs et le sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore. Elles s'assirent sur les marches devant les portes du château (dehors).

Alors les filles qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Harry et Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Moi je trouve ron très mignon, enfin il a un certain charme qui me fait craqué, répondit Bee.

Moi je l'est trouve très sympa tout les deux même si je trouve qu'il sont plus mignon dans les autres maisons, répondit Lena.

Et toi avec Drago ? demanda Bee.

Bah sa se passe plutôt bien ! il ne sait toujours pas qui je suis mais il est super bien foutu !

Comment sa ? demandèrent Bee et Lena d'une seule voix.

Bah je l'est vu en boxer dans le train.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le cri fit sursauter toute la grande salle.

Non c'est pas vrai ?

Bah si !

Elle se mordit la lèvre et leur raconta ce qui c'était passé.

OoOoOoO

En entendant du remue-ménage dans le hall, elles se dirent que le repas était fini. Hermione dit au revoir a ses amies et rejoigna drago é Mac go. Celle-ci les conduisit a leur appartements. Ils atterrirent devant un tableau représentant un ange. Il donnèrent le mot de passe (Bombe latine choisit par hermione et Drago)et entrèrent dans le salon.

Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette bleu marine et les murs de quelques tableau. A droite se trouvait une table basse situé devant un canapé et deux fauteuils rouge bordeaux, devant une énorme cheminée. A gauche de la porte se trouvait une grande table en bois devant un bar. Au fond de la pièce on voyait deux escaliers se rejoignant sur un même niveau et menant au chambres. Entre ses escaliers ( en dessous) se trouvait une porte.

Hermione l'ouvrit et découvrit une somptueuse salle de bain (commune).

Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une énorme baignoire de la taille d'une piscine, avec divers robinets sur un coté. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une cabine de douche. A coté se trouvait deux lavabos au dessus desquels était placer un énorme miroir.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et monta a sa chambre, qui était décorer aux couleurs de griffondor.

Au gauche le long du mur, était positionner une étagère ou était installer une chaîne hi-fi et plusieurs livres de cours et une armoire de bois brun. Devant celles-ci se tenait un lit a baldaquin rouge. Au fond a gauche,une coiffeuse a coté de laquelle était positionner une porte fenêtre menant a un immense balcon.

Malefoy entra dans sa chambre.

Le parquet était chaud mais le décor plutôt froid. A coté de la fenêtre se trouvait une armoire de bois noir finement sculpté. Son lit a baldaquin possédait des draps de soie vert émeraude. Le lit était entouré de deux table de chevet du même style que l'armoire. Un énorme tapis argenter avec un magnifique serpent dessus trônait au centre de la pièce. Une étagère se posté contre un des murs avec ses fournitures scolaires et quelques plumes et parchemins (de 1ère qualité bien sure).

Il alla au balcon et se rendit compte qu'il était relié a la chambre de la préfète (dont il ignore encore l'identité). Etant complètement crevé il décida d'aller se coucher.

Hermione fit de même de son coté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain Drago se réveilla et alla sur le balcon. Hermione y alla également enveloppé dans une peignoir blanc lui arrivant au niveau du genou et les cheveux mouiller.

Tu compte m'offrir se spectacle tous les jours ?

Sa dépent si tu est gentille

Du genre ?

Bah commence par me donner ton prenom

Nan il est classé secret défense et c'est cool là j'ai pas envie que sa se tendent

Dit toujours…

Elle hésita longuement

Hermione…

Drago se figea. Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte- fenêtre. Drago sous le choc resta sans bouger aux moins deux bonnes minutes avant de se diriger également vers sa chambre.

_Hermione ? Non c'est pas possible… Pas Granger !_ pensa t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il prit une longue douche froide, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et s'habilla. Il fit le tours de l'appart' mais elle n'était nulle part. Par contre il trouva deux pièces qu'il n'avait pas remarquer la veille.

La première était visiblement une salle d'étude. Elle ressemblait beaucoup a la bibliothèque mais en plus petite. Avec une table, Des étagères remplis de différents livres, d'autre d'ingrédients….

Mais la seconde….

Mais…. C'EST QUOI SA ! S'exclama t'il

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews SVP


End file.
